El regalo para mi novia
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Su cumpleaños estaba a sólo un parpadear y él aún estaba en el dilema de que regalar...(Shaka x Fem Mu)


**El regalo para mi novia**

 **Su cumpleaños estaba a sólo un parpadear y él aún estaba en el dilema de que regalar...**

No puedo creer que esperaras hasta ahora - negó su compañero de clase que se había enterado de lo que tenía un poco alterado a su amigo rubio - tienes todo un año para pensar y justo a un día se te ocurre pensarlo - volvió a expresar con cierto enfado - pero no es novedad, digo, Mu jamás te reclamaría algo, muy por el contrario buscaría el cómo justificar tu falta - suspiró y miró con aburrimiento al maestro - así que...porque te preocupas? No es la primera y tampoco creo que se el último cumpleaños que olvides de Mu, a menos que terminen - jugó un poco con el lapicero -

No pedí tu opinión - le dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva -así que guarda tus comentarios - sin más e importándole un pepino la clase, abandonó el salón. En ese momento sólo te ni una cosa en la mente y eso era el regalo para su novia -

***M***

Ya lo sabía - los ojos negro verdosos se fijaron con cierto enfado en el rubio que bajaba de un taxi -

Que sabías? - cuestionó algo desorientado Aioros -

Eso, Shaka sigue comportándose como el idiota desinteresado de siempre - bufo y miró con enfado a su novio que se encogió de hombros -

Que...? Mu nunca dijo nada porque tú sí? - preguntó sin intención de molestar más a su novia, pero he allí el error, porque Aioros sabía que Shura era algo así como "piensa bien lo que digas"-

Sí, pero Shaka no debe ser así...Mu es muy linda, además no lo has notado... - los azules del griego se concentraron en la española - por cada desplante, olvidó, frialdad...el brillo con el que Mu una vez vio a Shaka se apaga, y es doloroso ver eso. Es doloroso ver a Mu siendo lastimada - apretó los puños -

Shaka se dará cuenta y espero lo haga antes de que todo terminen - comentó el castaño para luego tomar la mano de su novia e ir por otro lugar -

***M***

Mu es muy sencilla y discreta, no le gusta llamar la atención, tampoco maquillarse...- la peli celeste jugaba con un bolígrafo en su mano en tanto enumeraba aspectos relacionados con su amiga -

Es linda sin necesidad de lo artificial, su belleza es natural y llama la atención por su amabilidad y buen corazón...- el rubio sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta que había hablado de más y la peli celeste, le miraba burlona - digo...y que tal un perfume? - desvío el tema tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de encima -

A Mu le encanta la lavanda y el jazmín - aportó Dite, mientras señalaba a una perfumería - pero Mu no suele usar perfumes, que recuerde - tachó en su lista -

Cierto. Y que te parece joyería? - consultó esta vez mirando a la tienda de joyas el rubio-

Aretes, anillo, cadenas y dijes o que...? -le miró con curiosidad -

Creo que lo más correcto sería una cadena y un dije - señaló -

Ok entonces - con ello ambos se encaminaron a la joyería -

***M***

Papá, hoy saldré con las chicas...puedo? - su mirada verde busco la de su progenitor que sólo la miró de manera inquisitiva – no, hoy no saldré con Shaka, papá - negó a la tácita pregunta de su padre -

Va, pero no quiero que demores que tus tíos vendrán a saludar - avisó -

Si no te preocupes...- le sonrió antes de salir de la casa -

***M***

No, papá estaba un poco extraño...supongo que hará una reunión familiar para mañana así que mejor salíamos hoy - sonrió -

Mmmm nosotras habíamos planeado secuestrarte - expreso la peli celeste -

Claro, podríamos ir después de que reciba el saludo de mi familia - sonrió nerviosa después de todo sabía cómo era Dite, pero siempre se divertía cuando salía con ellas -

No importa, además por eso salimos hoy temprano - para molestia de la sueca la francesa había hablado -

Ush, Cam - le miró mal, no le gustaba que la peli aguamarina lo tome todo a la ligera -

Ok, mejor vámonos antes de que se maten - intervino la peli negro verdosa -

***M***

Y al fin había llegado el día. La fecha donde ella había nacido y por lo cual se sentía tan afortunada pues desde que se dieran las 0:00 de ese 27 de marzo los mensajes de sus adoradas amigas y familia habían comenzado a llegar.

Feliz Cumpleaños! - el grito de su amiga peli celeste y un abrazo que le dejo sin aire por un momento fue lo primero que recibió al llegar a clases ese día -

Gracias Dite -le sonrió y agradeció el gesto de su amiga -

Feliz cumpleaños - con más discreción pero con la misma intensidad Camus le saludo -

Feliz día, Mu - su amiga española se unió al saludo - pero vamos caminando que la clase empieza en unos minutos y no creo que el profesor nos quiera escuchar - llamó a seguirle -

Tenías que ser tu Shura - Dite le miró mal, antes de saludar con la mano a las menores e ir tras la española que ya se había despedido. Después de todo ellas eran compañeras -

***M***

Feliz cumpleaños - Milo, Aioria, Aldebarán se había acercado a saludarla después de haber terminado la clase, al igual que otros de sus compañeras y compañeros - Muita y que planes tienes para hoy? - preguntó curioso -

No seas entrometido Milo - lo reprendió Camus -

Nada en especial- le sonrió de manera dulce y tratando de evitar que la peli aguamarina se enojara más con el peli azul-

Ohh, así que no hay planes... - expresó pensativo, como si planeara hacer algo – eso le alegra…- murmuro para si antes de tomar su teléfono y enviar un mensaje –

No saldrás con Shaka? – Camus deseo el poder de congelar a las personas, y su primera víctima iba a ser Aioria y luego Milo por supuesto, como se le ocurría preguntar algo así en ese momento -

…- como simple respuesta la peli lila desvió la mirada al lugar del rubio, que indiferente a lo que pasaba leía un libro – no creo, mi padre está organizando algo así que no creo poder…- sonrió con cierta incomodidad –

Además saldrá con nosotras – la fría mirada de Camus les dijo al castaño y peli azul que mejor se regresaran a sus sitios, sino querían que ella misma los regresara a la mala –

***M***

Todo bien? – esa tarde su familia le había colmado de abrazos, besos y regalos, por lo que sentirse de la manera tan miserable en la que se estaba sintiendo no era justificable –

Porque lo preguntas? – respondió con otra pregunta a quien se sentara a su lado –

No lo sé, dímelo tú?– suspiro ante la respuesta de su madre. A ella no le podía mentir u ocultar algo y eso lo sabía muy bien –

No tengo ánimo para hablar de ello, tal vez mas tarde – expreso con una sonrisa decaída –

Si es porque Shaka no aparece todavía, no le des más importancia. No es la primera vez, hija – y dolieron las palabras de su madre, pero era ciertas –

Si, lo sé – suspiro – bueno, iré a cambiar. Las chicas vendrán en un rato – sin más se puso de pie y marcho a su cuarto. Shaka era un idiota –

***M***

Saga? – sus verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al mayor de los gemelos, allí parado en el marco de su puerta, esperándola – pero que…? –

Mu, este yo…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – este, venía a desearte un feliz cumpleaños y entregarte esto – hablo tan normal que incluso se sorprendió así mismo –

Gracias Saga. – le sonrió ampliamente provocando así un mayor sonrojo en el mayor –

Hola Saga! – para mala suerte del peli azul las amigas de la peli lila hacían aparición – llegamos Mu! – Dite como siempre tan animada –

De nuevo gracias Saga y…- la joven miro por un momento al mayor – nos acompañas? – invito más para no descolar al griego –

No creo – se negó con media sonrisa – nos vemos. Que la pases bien – deseo antes irse –

Y no vamos entonces…- apuro la peli celeste con impaciencia –

Si, solo voy por mi chaqueta – diciendo ello entro a la casa –

No sabía que a Saga le gustara Mu – comento la española –

No te habías dado cuenta? – Le miro con una sonrisa – sí que estas ciega amiga, eso era más evidente. Hasta Camus se había dado cuenta – apunto a la francesa que asintió –

Supongo que no soy tan entro…Shaka? – su atención se fijó en el rubio que apareció en su campo de visión y se acercaba –

Hasta que se dignó venir – murmuro por lo bajo la sueca – hola Shaka –

Buenas tardes – saludo a las tres muchachas –

Bienes por Mu? – cuestiono la francesa –

Si – tan indiferente como siempre, pensaron las chicas –

Pues creo que tendrás que venir otro día porque hoy sale con nosotras – lo corrió la peli negro verdosa –

Veremos – simplemente respondió encogiéndose de hombros –

Chicas ya…Shaka? – que hacia allí el rubio – hala Shaka, justo íbamos saliendo con las chicas – le sonrió, y de una manera sutil le dijo que no lo esperaba –

No leíste el mensaje que te envié? – le cuestiono con una ceja levemente alzada –

Mensaje? No – negó y busco su celular en su cartera – pero…creí que no…yo lo siento, no sabía y…- de donde iba a saber ella que el rubio le mandaría un mensaje para que salieran esa tarde – quede desde ayer con ellas y…- quiso disculparse –

No importa, si prefieres salir con ellas por mi está bien – indicó antes de girarse, dispuesto a marcharse–

No es eso, es solo que…como nunca tenías tiempo en este día pues, creí que mejor no me esperanzaba en salir contigo y tampoco quería hostigarte con lo de mi cumpleaños, así que acepte ir con las chicas – explico mientras lo detenía del brazo –

Da igual – sin más se soltó del agarre de la joven y se fue –

***M***

No tienes derecho de estar molesto – negó el mayor – digo, siempre en esta fecha viajabas o hacías cualquier cosa, menos recordar o hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Mu, así que no sé qué te ofendes si ella acepto salir con sus amigas – expuso su pensar sin importarle si eso le gustaba o no al rubio – y no digas que no, que yo estuve presente en varios de tus desplantes a Mu – agrego al ver la intención de réplica –

No estoy molesto – se defendió –

Si y yo no soy griego – le miro de forma burlona – no seas niño Shaka y acepta que fue tu culpa y no de ella – expreso con seriedad – además aun puedes ir a disculparte y entregarle si regalo –

…- suspiro, nunca podía rebatirle algo a Aioros, este siempre parecía tener la madurez de alguien de 40 años, muy a pesar de que solo le llevara 3 años – tu ganas – acepto después de un rato de pensar las cosas –

***M***

Mu, te buscan! – la peli lila solo suspiro ante el llamado se su mamá. Cuando se acostumbraría a llamarle como alguien normal – pasa, solo no hagas o digas algo que haga que mi esposo se de cuenta de que andas por aquí o seguro te saca a patadas – aconsejo –

Claro – acepto el menor –

Bueno te dejo – diciendo ello se giró y fue directo al segundo piso –

…- observo por largo rato las escaleras, esperando ver a la peli lila, más esta parecía no querer bajar o al menos eso pensó hasta que escucho pasos, fue entonces que aparto la mirada –

No creí verte hasta mañana en clase – fue o que dijo Mu ni bien llego cerca al rubio –

Ni yo – pensó para si – disculpa mi actitud – y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para decir ello –

…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Shaka desde que lo conocía nunca se disculpó, y que lo hiciera le llenaba de felicidad, eso significaba que poco a poco su rubio novio empezaba a cambiar para bien –

No llores, yo…nunca fue mi intención dañarte – tomo de manera delicada el rostro de su novia y limpio las pequeña lagrimas que corrían – espero te guste…- le regalo una sonrisa –

…? – la peli lila apenas y cayó en cuenta de la cadena de plata que le había puesto el rubio – es muy bonito – correspondió la sonrisa mientras veía con dulzura la mariposa, que era el dije – gracias –

De nada – desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas –

***M***

Si se acercan solo un milímetro más lo mato – Yuzuriha solo suspiro con pesar al escuchar a su esposo decir ello –

Quieto Shion, que con esa condición te deje venir a espiarlos – le gruño –

 *****M*****

 **PV: y wa! Al fin puedo regresar a lo mio…jejeje-**

 **Ikki: ¬.¬* si lo tuyo –**

 **PV: qué? Solo me perdí poco tiempo…jejejeje –**

 **Ikki: poco? Es fanfic lo vi desde enero y ya estamos mayo, para que te des una idea de que tan poco tiempo no te apareces –**

 **PV: tengo vida, si? –**

 **Ikki: como sea, yo me voy-**

 **PV: a dónde?! –**

 **Ikki: donde no estés –**

 **PV: si puedes…XD-**


End file.
